


Ghosts of the Past

by ClockworksPupil



Category: Danny Phantom, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksPupil/pseuds/ClockworksPupil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troubling nightmares have been plaguing Danny but little does he know they are only beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter I: Denial  
**

**Princess Adora**

“Finally,” I said plopping into the softness of my bed. It felt good to lay down after the chaos of the past days. Hordak has been relentless in his attacks lately; every ten minutes She-Ra is needed to stop him plundering some town. His raids seem to be more erratic no longer attacking villages who refuse to pay tribute to him or military facilities but museums and archaeological digs. All of the witness say that he seems bent on finding something but what he could find at those places is beyond me.

I took at my sword out of its scabbard and stared at the blue jewel in the center, “if only you had the power to make copies of me,” I mused; my sword can do amazing things but cloning is something beyond even Grayskull’s awesome power. I placed the ancient weapon besides me as I shifted to get comfortable. I could feel my eyes close as my mind drifted away into the aethyr of the realm of dreams.

I found myself in a bleak wooded area. It looked like a battle had taken place here, “what is this place?” I asked myself as I beheld the carnage. Men, women and children lay strewn a look of pure horror permanently etched on their face. The smell of the decaying and burnt flesh was too much and I had to hold my nose to prevent from getting sick. I noticed something strange on their bodies, a thick green slime. My mind raced back to Hordak’s Slime torture pit (I was placed in it many times as a child whenever I would act out) he used to turn people into slaves. “This isn’t Horde slime,” I said taking some and feeling it in my fingers, it was too thick to be the Horde’s creation but I had little time to ponder this as I could hear someone approaching. I sprang up and drew my weapon, “Show yourself,” I commanded as a shadowy figure rode in on a black horse. The being said nothing but stretched out his hand as if casting a spell.

I could feel the ground beneath me move as something grabbed a hold of my ankle sending me face first into the ground. I turned around and a skeleton hand grasping my ankle. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I jerked my leg breaking free of the bony grip and staggered to my feet. I gasped as more hands reached out from the ground until there was an army liches standing in front of me. I went to get my sword but one of the undead grabbed my hands preventing me from reaching it. The shadowy figure rode forward and stared at me with unblinking eyes. The creatures looked at him as he nodded as one of the monsters walked towards me carrying a sword. My eyes grew wide in fear as the blade slowly reaches my neck but before it touches my flesh everything fades into black.

I awoke in cold sweat; it had all been a nightmare, “but it was…,” a knock at the door interrupted my thought. One of Queen Angella’s Ophanian Guards came in and asked if I was all right, “yes, it was just a nightmare,” I told the guard as he nodded telling me that Queen Angella had requested my presence in the ceremony hall. “I’ll be there in a little while,” I told him as he placed a bundle in front of the door and left. “First, I need to calm down.” I grabbed the package and saw it was a beautiful silk robe with a silver belt. I gently placed on my bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick bath.

**Danny**

“Iago can be considered one of the first villains in…,” Lancer droned as I fought to stay awake. A task made double impossible by the fact that I haven’t slept in weeks. Every time I close my eyes I experience the same horrible nightmare. I find myself strapped to a platform while a hideous figure works on some controls. I can’t see much of him except for a red arm that appears stitched together like something out of Frankenstein. While he is busy adjusting a pair of shining red eyes peer out of the darkness saying that he waited a long time for this; then I wake up.

Jazz wants me to go see a psychiatrist but I know what will I happen if I do. They’ll put me in a padded room for the rest of my life- no thank you- besides I have my own cure for it and it works just fine. I look up at the wall, “12:59,” I moaned rubbing my eyes as tried to stifle a yawn and feel my eyes close. Lancer’s words fade into nothingness and I enter the otherworld once again.

A shiver races up spine as I feel my flesh against cold steel, “he is awake my lord,” a voice hissed as the red eyes appeared again. They watched me intently as the demonic hand appears again and places electrodes across my body. I try to break free but the straps are too strong, “Don’t waste your energy no one can break those straps,” the voice hisses as he pulls a lever to start the machine. I close my eyes dreading the pain that is to come but all I hear is a bell.

“Class dismissed,” Lancer’s voice broke through darkness as I woke up with a start and found myself back in the classroom. Everyone was looking at me as they got up to leave for this next class. “Mr. Fenton, could I have a word with you,” the teacher asked as I went to talk with him, “Danny, this is the eighth time you’ve fallen asleep in my class,” he said concerned, “Once or twice is laziness but eight means something is going on,” I explained to him that I haven’t been sleeping well, “do you need to see the school psychologist?” he asks as I shudder remembering the first time I fought Spectra. I told him it wasn’t necessary and I am taking something to keep me awake. “Well, if it continues I want you to get some help Danny,” he said as I nodded and left the classroom.

 

**Hordak**

“Can’t you worthless worms do anything right?” I shouted as I looked over the findings from the latest attack. All of our searches have turned up empty, “There has to be some trace of it on this miserable rock,” Mantenna looks up and suggests that maybe it is a myth. I smile raising my arm at him; the coward pleads with me to spare him and is sorry that he spoke up. “Very well,” I lower my arm and push a button on the armrest on the throne. The floor beneath the bungler’s legs vanishes and he plummets down into a pool of water, “anyone else have suggestions?” I ask but no one speaks. I was about to order my minions to go out on another search until I receive a telepathic message from my father on Horde World. “I have work to do, now find that casket or else,” I threaten storming out of the throne room.

I walk down the halls of the Fright Zone until I reach two large ornate doors fashioned out of black metal. I raise my hand mentally chanting an ancient spell; the doors slowly swing open. The scent of Necrowood hits my noise as I enter the room which is empty save for a black altar at the center of the room. “I evoke the great god of all evil and father of all that is foul in the universe,” I say taking a sensor and swing it creating a massive cloud of incense. The smoke gathers behind the altar as a red light can be seen through it.

“Who dares to call upon me,” I kneel before the altar not daring to look up until Horde Prime bids me to rise.  “Something is not right,” I ask him what is wrong, “The dimensional balance is unstable,” my ears perk up at this, could the time be at hand already. I ask him if it is what we have waited eons to occur, “I am not sure my son, but the barriers between dimensions  is weakening and the balance between good and evil will be altered,” I smile saying it is because I will free one of his most powerful commanders. Prime closes his eyes warning me that is not it. “I want your forces to be on guard,” the lights disappears at those words and the smoke scatters. What could my father mean by those words?

“Lord Hordak,” the voice of my chief witch and priestess hisses as I walk out the door. I warn her that whatever she has to say had better be important. “It is oh great Lord of the Horde; I think I found what you have been looking for,” Shadow Weaver says waving her hands creating an image of a museum, “There is a map that is said to be the oldest document on the planet. It is there you will find the key to what you seek my lord,” she says as I smile with evil glee, “have Grizzlor take some troops to fetch it. I want this map in my hands by sundown,” Weaver bowed as I walked towards the lab to let my scientists know what Horde Prime has told me.

 

**Queen Angella**

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the victory of Light Hope against the evil god Prime,” I began the opening blessing while keeping my eyes on the door. I had sent my guard to fetch Adora for the ceremony but it has been twenty minutes. Everyone looked at me concerned but assured them that I fine, “eons ago, Prime, once the father of all now forever corrupted by madness, sought to destroy our world…,” the door swung open and my guard stepped forward. He explained that Adora was going to be here shortly. “Good, is she alright?” I asked concerned noting she seems to be exhausted lately.

“May I talk to you privately my lady,” I nod and follow him outside the room. My guards are descendants of the tribe of Ophan, skilled healers and leaders of my homeworld of Celestia. They can tell when someone is in pain. “Something is weighing heavy on the princess’ soul,” he said as I sighed, I knew that as well. It’s getting close to her birthday and longs to spend it with her family but the war with Hordak prevents her. I told him that I would make sure she was okay. “Yes, my queen,” he said bowing to me before leaving.

 

**Technus**

“What is in Bret Favre’s name is taking so long?” Plasmius asked me as I adjusted the circuits on his latest invention. I told him that such a device takes time to finish, “well I hope you finish soon, I would like to use it before the next millennium. I rolled my eyes the living always so impatient; I guess it’s because they have such limited time to exist. He asked how long it would be until it was ready but before I could answer a noise could be heard below us. “Would you excuse me for a second Nicolai?” he phased through the floor. I could hear two voices talking one seemed to be a child, “I don’t care what you want; you will eat when I say!” Vlad snapped before letting out an ectoblast before coming back up.

“The device is almost done, I just need only one more component,” Vlad smiles asking me what is needed, “a mirror made of crystallized Ununoctium,” the halfa smiles confidently, “the element is extremely rare and toxic,” I warned him saying he feared nothing and let out a whistle as one his ghost vultures appeared.

“what do you want _yetstik_?” the bird asked annoyed by the summons. Plasmius instructed him to go to Axiom Labs and steal a an ingot of Ununoctium. “Can’t it wait, Matlock is on and it my favorite episode?” Plasmius eyes seemed to glow brighter as charged up an ectoblast and fried the creature. “All right All right, sheesh always in an _ayln_ ,” he said phasing out of the building to complete his task. 

I asked Plasmius if he was worried about the ghost child interfering, “don’t worry Daniel will not be a threat this time,” he said happily. I looked out from behind my glasses curiously, “the boy is having some personal problems that keep him occupied,” I sighed and went back to work while the elder ghost went on about how he feels that victory will be his this time and how the boy’s mother will be his at last. “I will be vindicated,” he shouted laughing before sitting down at his desk and put his feet up as if he had already won.

 

**Princess Adora**

It felt good to slide into the tub of bubbles and relax. My eyes closed again and I slipped into my dreams. I expected to see the battle dream again but instead I found myself in a Horde prison cell. I could hear someone crying; I turned around and saw a boy sitting in the corner. I could not see his face but from the looking he was younger than Adam. I walked over to him. Before I could say anything I heard a voice coming from down the hall, “Hordak has need of you,” it was Shadow Weaver, Hordak’s right hand witch. I looked down the hall and saw her approaching.

I reached back to get my sword but it was gone, “looks like I’ll have to do it the old fashioned way,” I looked around trying to find something to fight with but there was nothing but the barest of nessciesties. I would have to rely on my wits to defeat her but before I could I heard someone call my name and snapped back awake. “Another dream,” I said taking my towel and got out of the tub. I could hear someone outside in the hall as I dried off and wrapped the towel around me.

“Another Horde attack?” Angella’s voice said concerned as a male voice reported that Grizzlor and his troops were heading toward a museum in Divinia. It seems that my rest would have to wait, “I will send Bow to take care of this,” I got dressed as fast as I could and snuck out through the window. I made my way to the stables where my horse Spirit was resting.

“I am sorry to do this to you but duty calls again,” I told my steed petting his snout. The animal looked at me with an understanding gaze as I gently took his reins and led him outside into the woods outside the palace. Once I was sure we were alone I drew forth the Sword of Protection and proclaimed, “For the Honor of Grayskull!” the weapon glowed and filled me with otherworldly power, the power of my ancestors. I felt stronger, wiser, more powerful, “I am She-Ra!” the jewel in the center of the blade glowed and surrounded Spirit as he was transformed into a graceful flying unicorn. “Come on Swifty, we have work to do,” I said mounting him and took off for the museum to stop whatever kind of evil Hordak and his goons was planning.


End file.
